


When the Red Paladin was Needed Most (under editing)

by cactiist (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, No Way, No one shall die, Tags May Change, not happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: 'Lance took a deep breath. They did it. They saved Pidge's family. As he stepped out of the blue lion, Lance was surprised that Keith wasn't there. Did the red paladin not make it to the Castle of Lions in time? How badly were the red lion's damages? How badly was Keith hurt? Lance knew the first question was stupid.As he made his way into the Castle of Lions, he saw her. Princess Allura. She was running. "Princess! What's going on? Why are you running?" Lance was known to ask a lot of questions when he was nervous, but he couldn't help it. "It's bad Lance, now come on! We have to make it before the black lion comes in with the red lion!!" And it was true. After the battle, the red lion started to drift away from the others, as if Keith wasn't there piloting it. Then Shiro went after it in the Black Lion, with orders to go back to the Castle and report to the Red lion's hangar.As everyone arrived at the Hangar, Lance stopped breathing for a moment. He felt awful for the times he teased the red paladin. Now all he could do was find out if Keith was alive.'





	When the Red Paladin was Needed Most (under editing)

**Author's Note:**

> Tag warnings: explosion, bombs, and violence.

It was another battle with Voltron going against the Galra fleet that had somehow snuck up behind the heroes as they scouted out different planets that were occupied by the Galra. Voltron has sustained heavy blows, so the lions disbanded, and an argument started between the Black and Red paladin.

 

"Keith. I repeat. You are not going to face the Galra alone. We will do it together, as a team." Takashi Shirogane (also known as Shiro) commanded, attempting to persuade the red paladin to stop whatever he was about to do, but the red paladin didn't  _exactly_  have a stop button. That everyone knew. It was obvious.

Then came the response from Keith, his voice melting in with the staticky background of the coms. "I'm sorry, Shiro, but I don't have a choice. This is my chance to finish the fleet off."

All Shiro heard was static right after as Keith shut all of his communications off, preventing any of the paladins to put in a say on the matter. Shiro was about to say something before the Red Lion turned around, the thrusters blazing and launched an attack on the fleet. 

 

 

"Shiro? Shiro?! What is going on...? Oh- oh my god... Shiro, go after Keith! He's drifting away from the lions and getting extremely too close to the Galra fleet!" Princess Allura of Altea yelled over the coms. Both Pidge and Lance groaned a bit with annoyance as Allura pointed out the obvious. Once again.

Shiro sighed and thought quickly. "Princess, you know just as well as I do that Keith will not listen to reason. Even if I have something remotely useful to say." He started on what could have become a full speech, with tears and the anthem of the United States of America behind him. But that was cut off by Lance's screaming. Screaming Keith's name. Takashi glanced over at where Keith was when all of the sudden...

 

There was an explosion. The communications went dead silent, wondering what the hell had happened and also if Keith would ever make it out alive. Then in the middle of the chaos and confusion and panic,  Shiro spotted the red lion drifting away from the sight of the bomb. Shiro called his name, becoming more worried by the second. "Keith. Can you hear me??" No response. "KEITH!!" Again, no response from the hot-headed red paladin. "Guys, head back to the hangars and meet up in the red lion's hangar, ASAP. I'll meet up with you guys there." Shiro commanded. 

"Shiro, what do you think you are doing?" Allura asked, worrying for her paladins.

"Allura, Coran and the rest of you guys just meet up with me in the Red lion's hangar. I don't need to say it a million times. I'm going to go grab the red lion." Shiro said, becoming more agitated with each question. Then he shut off his communications and went to go grab the red lion.

 


End file.
